The Folklorist Ichinomiya
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Kantaro wants to be a folklorist, but Haruka and Yoko don’t think that he will ever be successful in anything. Drabbles.
1. Folklorist

The Folklorist Ichinomiya?

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Kantaro wants to be a folklorist, but Haruka and Yoko don't think that he will ever be successful in anything.

Disclaimer: It helps when you can spell the words you are typing and it helps even more to be able to type the words you are trying to spell. That being said, I cannot spell or type, nor do I own Tactics.

* * *

"...It's not bad enough that you want to be a folklorist, you want to be a successful folklorist on top of it!" Yoko yelled, chasing Kantaro around the table with a broom. "Stop bemoaning the fact that Hasumi is better than you!"

"Yoko," Kantaro wined, "Please stop."

"He _has_ a job?" Haruka asked dryly.

"Haruka, not you too!" Kantaro sobbed. "I've been a folklorist for longer than you two have lived here. I've been one longer than Hasumi has!"

"He has?" Haruka said.

"So he claims." Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Why are you teaming up on me?" Kantaro cried. "I thought that we were friends!"

"No." Haruka muttered, sipping tea out of his special bowl.

"Friends? Ha! Maybe when you start making enough money to support us!" Yoko yelled, hitting him over the head with her broom.

"Yoko," Kantaro cried, rubbing his head. "But you have a roof over your head and food, sometimes. At least you don't have to sneak around and steal food!"

"Ichinomiya Kantaro, you are the most idiotic person I have ever met!" Yoko cried. "Now go and write an article and make us money!"

"Yes, Yoko." Kantaro sighed as he went over to his desk.

"Sometimes you wonder who is the master and who is the servant." Haruka muttered, standing. "I'm going out."

"Be back for supper," Yoko yelled after him. "How did I end up in this mess?" She sobbed.

A crash was heard from the other room. "It's ok!" Kantaro called. "I just knocked over a pile of books. Wow. There was a lot of dust on them."

"Why me?" Yoko sobbed, picking up her broom and going into the other room to clean up after Kantaro for the fiftieth time that day.


	2. Muuchan

Chapter Two: Muu-chan

**Chapter Two: Muu-chan!**

"Ichinomiya Kantaro, what have you done with Muu-chan!" Sugino yelled, entering Kantaro's house with his staff raised.

"She's with Yoko and Suzu." Kantaro said dryly from his position on the floor where he was staring at the ceiling, ignoring his manuscripts.

"I don't believe you!" Sugino cried, rushing Kantaro only to stop short when he saw a rather badly done hand-drawn picture of Haruka. "Hey, where is Demon Eater?"

"Haruka went with Yoko, Suzu, and Muu-chan," Kantaro made a face. "They made me stay behind with the lame excuse that if I didn't finish writing my manuscript they would tell Reiko," he pouted. "Then I'll have to deal with her sitting behind me, breathing down my neck. Why have you betrayed me? Haruka, Yoko, I though we were friends!"

"Well, you know, you _could_ treat them like people too, instead of the almighty master attitude you usually use." Sugino said in a bored tone.

"Sugino-sama, not you too!" Kantaro cried. "First they were making fun of me, and now you are! Do I have no friends?"

"Muu!" Muu-chan exclaimed, flying through the air and landing on Kantaro's head.

"Thanks, Muu-chan," Kantaro sighed, rubbing her head.

"Ichinomiya Kantaro! How dare you touch Muu-chan in such a manner?!" Sugino fumed, his hands twitching.

"Sugino-sama?" Yoko asked as she entered the room with a large bag. "Kantaro-chan! I got you some taiyuki! Hey, wait a second, you haven't written a single thing, have you!"

"Um..." Kantaro stood and stretched. "What else did you get?"

"Kantaro!" Yoko bristled. "You didn't do a single thing! How can you call yourself a breadwinner when you don't do anything?!"

"Haha, Ichinomiya is getting it," Sugino laughed, retrieving Muu-chan. "Did you know," Sugino said to Yoko, "When I got here, he was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling?"

With that, Yoko sighed heavily. "I'm sure," she sobbed, gathering up her bag and leaving the room.

"Do you think she's mad?" Kantaro muttered.

"Yes," Suzu snickered.

"You're hopeless, Kantaro," Haruka sighed, shaking his head. "Though, we weren't joking. We will call Reiko if you don't get that manuscript done."


	3. Money

Chapter Three: Money

Kantaro and Haruka sat at the table, eating breakfast while reading the newspaper.

"Hum, railway workers quitting after they say that the ghosts of workers past are haunting them…" Kantaro said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haruka asked, looking up from the funnies.

"Well, if it _really_ is a ghost or two, I can always offer my services…"

"Stop taking poor, unsuspecting people's money," Haruka hissed.

"Why? I did before you came to live with us." Kantaro muttered, folding the paper. "Anyway, I think I'll go have a look. You coming?"

"What if there isn't a ghost and they are just quitting because they don't like their jobs?" Haruka argued.

"Oh, come on, Haruka. They might need our help and you just want to go up to the roof and take a nap." Kantaro rolled his eyes. "Plus," he said in a sing-song voice, picking up the newspaper. "The railway owner has a good looking daughter…"

"You want to go so you can convince some girl to marry you because she has money." Haruka sighed.

"Yes! Go Kan-chan!" Yoko cried from the other room.

"You two are hopeless," Haruka shook his head then stood. "Well, are we going to go worm some people out of money or not?"


	4. Manuscript Writing

**Manuscript writing**

"Ichinomiya Kantaro!" Reiko exclaimed as she entered Kantaro's study. "You promised me this manuscript three weeks ago!"

"Um, Reiko-san." Kantaro said, his eyes shifting to the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Reiko grabbed his arm and forced him into his seat. "I am going to sit here and wait until you have that manuscript done!"

"Yes, Reiko-san." Kantaro cried sadly, picking up his brush.

**Three Hours Later**

"There, there!" Kantaro waved the papers in front of Reiko's face. "It's done!"

"Good job." Reiko smiled, taking the bound papers from the man across from her. "Now we get to edit it."

"Reiko-san," Kantaro hung his head in defeat.

"Tea time!" Yoko said loudly as she came into the room with a tray and tea.

"Yoko-chan!" Kantaro said with a devious light in his eyes. "Wouldn't you _love_ to keep Reiko-san company as I go and attend to serious business?"

"Geez, Kantaro, I'd love too, but…" Yoko started backing toward the door.

"Good! Then it is settled. Yoko will keep Reiko-san company!" Kantaro giggled as he stood.

"Please come back soon, Sensei," Reiko said as Yoko sat down next to her.

"Yes," Yoko sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Four Hours Later  
**

Kantaro sat at the tea house with Haruka and Sugino, enjoying himself when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Kantaro?" Haruka questioned as he dug around for money.

"I got to go!" Kantaro cried, throwing coins down on the table.

"Did you forget something you were supposed to be doing?" Haruka asked dryly, not expecting much more from his master.

"Reiko and Yoko!" The white haired man cried as he ran out the door at full speed.

"Well, I never expected much from him." Sugino said, offering Muu-chan a bug he had found under the table.

"Yeah," Haruka muttered.


	5. Anniversary

Haruka entered the house whistling only to find Yoko sitting at the table, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Yoko?" The black-winged tengu asked.

"Kan-chan forgot," she sobbed.

"Does that surprise me?" Haruka muttered under his breath. "What did he forget, Yoko?"

"Today!" She cried, sitting up and glaring at the tengu. "Ever since you came here to live, Kan-chan has been more concerned about you than keeping up his old friendships!" Suddenly she stood and ran past him. "I hate you, Haruka!" She called back over her shoulder. "You ruined everything!"

Haruka stared at Yoko's retreating back in shock, not sure what had just taken place.

"What's going on?" Kantaro asked, entering the room. "I thought I heard Yoko yelling."

"She was." Haruka glanced at his master. "She said something about today and how you forgot."

"I don't know of something I forgot," Kantaro stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, well. Do you want to go over to the tea shop with me?"

"I guess," Haruka said.

--

"Kan-chan," Yoko sobbed from her perch under the maple tree.

"What's the matter?" Suzu asked, having come over to the house with Rosalie only to find no one there. After searching for awhile she finally found Yoko, but now she was confused as to why the female kitsune was sitting under the tree, crying.

"Kan-chan forgot that today is our anniversary!" Yoko sobbed.

"Anniversary?" Rosalie said in her dignified British accent.

"Today is the anniversary of the day that I met Kantaro! Every year he has a special party for me, but this year he forgot!" The brown haired kitsune buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay, Yoko," Suzu said, patting her on the back. "We can have a party without Kantaro."

Yoko raised her head. "Really?"

"Of course!" Suzu exclaimed, a smile on her face. "Rosalie and I will take you shopping!"

Rosalie nodded her head, and then grabbed one of Yoko's hands while Suzu grabbed the other. "We will have fun?" Rosalie said in an uncertain voice.

"Yes!" Suzu cried happily. "We will get Yoko-chan a new scarf! And maybe one of those parasol things that came from where you used to live, Rosalie! Come on!" She giggled, running to the road with Yoko and Rosalie following.

"Yoko-chan!" Kantaro called, exiting the house after just returning, and going over to the maple tree. "Have you…" He stopped short when he saw that she was nowhere in sight. "Hum, I thought that I heard her and Suzu over here. Oh well, maybe Haruka can help me," he grinned, jogging back to the house.

--

Later that day, Suzu, Yoko, and Rosalie returned from their shopping trip, each with several bags.

"That was so much fun," Yoko sighed as she went over to the door.

"Yeah, it was," Suzu grinned.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Muu," she said, noticing Muu-chan on the porch.

"Hey, Muu-chan! What'cha doing here?" Yoko asked, bending down to look the small green creature in the eye. "Is Sugino-sama here, too? Or did you run away again?"

"Yoko-chan, Suzu-chan, Rosalie-chan, I'm so glad that you are back!" Kantaro called from the window. "Come inside!" He said with a grin.

"Is something wrong with Kantaro?" Suzu muttered to Yoko as they entered the house.

"Not that I know of…" Yoko glanced around as she set her bags down and removed her shoes.

"Yoko-chan!" Kantaro bounced into the room and grabbed her hand. "Come with me! I have something to show you!" He tugged on her hand and led her into his study that was decorated with bright streamers and balloons.

"Kan-chan, you remembered," Yoko whispered with tears in her eyes as he sat her down at the place of honor.

"How could I forget? It was eight years ago today that you joined this family. You were the first," Kantaro grinned as he handed her a small package. "I had Suzu and Rosalie take you shopping to I could decorate. What do you think?"

"Kan-chan," Yoko cried. "Thank you!"

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Suzu asked.

"Oh, yeah," Yoko tore into the delicate wrapping paper to reveal a box. She opened it slowly, her eyes taking in the small, golden charm lying on a sea of white. "A fox," she grinned, looking up into Kantaro's eyes.

"It's a charm for a charm bracelet. I promise to get you a new one each year," he grinned, picking up a piece of cake and digging in.

"Um, not to be a party pooper, but who made the cake?" Yoko asked.

"I did!" Kantaro grinned.

"Why me?" Yoko cried, imagining the mess that was left in the kitchen. "Why me?"


	6. Normal

Haruka entered the kitchen only to find Yoko lying on the floor, sobbing.

"Does this place not have a sane person living in it?" He sighed, kneeling down next to the kitsune. "Yoko, what is happening?"

"Kan-chan!" She sobbed.

"What did Kantaro do now?" Haruka's eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"He decided that he was going to go to Ryokan's house so he could set him straight on the fact Rosalie can see youkai. I can only imagine what Ryokan will do to Kan-chan." The brown haired female said as she sat up. "Stop Kan-chan from _dying_, Haruka! Save him!"

"I will." He said to her as his wings sprouted from his back. "Try," he muttered to himself as he opened the door and jumped onto the sky, heading south to Ryokan's house.

He gracefully dropped to the ground and walked up the path as his wings disappeared.

"Lucifer." Rosalie said as she opened the door while he was still on the path. "Why are you here?"

"Is Kantaro here?" Haruka looked over the blonde haired girl's shoulder into the house.

"Yes," the girl responded. "Ryokan said that I should not disturb him."

"It'll be okay if I go in." Haruka said, patting the girl on the shoulder as he walked past her. "Wait a second," he turned around and looked at her. "Why do you have Muu-chan?"

"She came throught the front door about the same time Kantaro did. Why do you ask?" She said in her dignified British accent.

"Never mind. Where is Kantaro?" Haruka sighed.

"In Ryokan's office. They where arguing earlier, but then they stopped." Rosalie blinked a couple of times. "Do you want to know where it is?"

"Yes, please," Haruka sighed.

"This way." Rosalie said, walking down the hallway then stopping in front of a door. "In here."

"Thank you." Haruka nodded at her the placed his hand on the door handle and opened it.

"Stupid people!" Kantaro yelled, raising his glass in the air. "How dare they criticize us? We are folklorists! They should bow at our feet!"

"Yes," Ryokan nodded, taking a swing out of the sake bottle.

"Yoko is so worried about you and here you are, drunk." Haruka growled, walking over and grabbing the back of his neck. "We are going home."

"But Haruka, Ryokan and I were discussing how the people don't appreciate us folklorists as much as they once did. It's so sad," Kantaro ginned up at him. "Hey, Haruka, since when have you had two heads?"

"Never." Haruka growled, walking out the door. "Yoko is going to be so disappointed with you." He sighed as he glanced at Rosalie. "Ryokan, Rosalie is going to spend the night with Yoko." He called, gathering the girl up into his arms and taking off.

"Have fun, Rosalie!" Ryokan called, passing out.

"Haruka-chan!" Kantaro laughed as they landed out front of their house. "You are _so_ cool."

"Kantaro, you are drunk. Go to bed. Yoko and I will take care of Rosalie." The blank winged tengu sighed.

"So you found him." Yoko said from the doorway. "Kan-chan, I am disappointed in you." She chastised as he walked past. "Come on, Rosalie-chan. We can set up a bed in my room."

The three went into the house, leaving Haruka standing on the porch. "Why wasn't I unsealed by a person that was _normal_?" He sighed, staring up at the moon only to have Sugino swoop down on him.

"Where is Muu-chan?" The white winged tengu yelled.

"All I want is a normal family." Haruka sighed.


	7. All's Well that ends in a Well

"Hey! Has anyone seen Kantaro?" Yoko asked, entering the dinning room where Haruka, Sugino, Muu-chan and Suzu where lounging.

"He left about an hour ago. Said that he needed something at the book store. He'll be back." Haruka said in an unconcerned voice.

"I don't know. I have a funny feeling," Yoko muttered, looking out the window. "Kan-chan usually takes Haruka-san with him."

"I told him to get lost when he asked me to go along." Haruka said with a straight face.

"Haruka!" Yoko whined. "What if Kan-chan meets a youkai while he's out? What if he needs you?"

"He got along okay before I came here and he will get along just fine after I go." Haruka replied.

"You're going to leave?" Suzu asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not staying here forever, that's for sure." The black winged tengu said.

"But, Haruka-san," Suzu sighed. "You can't leave us. We are your friends."

"Who cares about Haruka leaving?" Yoko cried. "Kan-chan has done something bad or is in trouble! I can feel it!"

"Do you want us to look for him?" Haruka made a face. "I'm sure that he is just fine."

"No he isn't! Go look for him!" The brown haired fox sobbed. "Sugino-sama, you too!"

"Why do I want to go look for that idiot Ichinomiya?" Sugino made a face.

"Because!" Yoko said. "Kan-chan needs our help!"

"Fine, we'll go looking." Haruka stood and grabbed the front of Sugino's robe, making the man drop Muu-chan. "Come along, Sugino."

"Yeah," Sugino said with tears running down his face. "If I don't make it back, take care of Muu-chan!" He called as Haruka opened the door and took flight.

"Rosalie would like to keep Muu-chan." Suzu said thoughtfully as she gathered the green youkai into her arms. "We should go get her."

"Yeah. She's just like Kantaro. She can see youkai." Yoko nodded as she put on her shoes and went to the door. "Come on, Suzu. We need to find Kan-chan as fast as we can."

Suzu nodded and followed her out the door. They stopped at several places along the way to Rosalie's house, hoping to find the white haired folklorist but to no avail. Eventually they made it to Hasumi's house and convinced him that they where going to take Rosalie for a walk.

"Okay," Hasumi rubbed the back of his head. "Just be back before dark."

"Muu," Rosalie said as she took Muu-chan from Suzu.

"Have a good time, Rosalie." Hasumi grinned. "Wait a second. It is that foreigner again. Why is he always with you?"

"Um," Yoko glanced at Suzu, trying hard not to laugh. "He is visiting Kan-chan?"

"Really? That's nice." Hasumi raised his had in farewell as they quickly made their way down the street.

"Rosalie," Yoko turned to the girl as soon as they were out of Hasumi's sight. "We are looking for Kantaro. Can you see any youkai that he might have chased?"

The blond girl looked around then shook her head.

"Come on, we gotta find him," Yoko cried, grabbing both girl's hands and running down the street.

They searched for several hours, eventually meeting up with Haruka and Sugino who had also not had any luck finding the folklorist.

"It's almost like he doesn't want to be found!" Yoko cried, going over to the ancient well in the broken down courtyard they were in. "Kan-chan!"

"Yoko," a faint call came back from the well.

"Ah! The well is haunted! What kinds of youkai live in wells?" Yoko cried, running and ducking behind Haruka.

"Water types." Haruka said with a straight face. "And idiot folklorists." He muttered as he went over to the well and looked down into it. "You fell down a well."

"Haruka! Get me out of here!" Kantaro cried from the bottom.

"You fell down a well," the oni eating tengu shook his head. "Did you at least exorcise the youkai?"

"Well," Kantaro said as the search party gathered around the well. "Yes?" He said uncertainly as he held up something.

"Oh, how cute," Suzu grinned.

"You fell down a well because of a monkey?" The vein in Haruka's temple started to pulse.

"Not just any monkey, the monkey that has been missing from the play house that has the thousand yen reward on it." Kantaro raise his hand. "Get me out of here, Haruka."

"Get yourself out." He muttered walking away.

"Yoko?" Kantaro called.

"Kan-chan," she cried in disappointment as she, too, walked away.

"Sugino-sama, Suzu, Rosalie!?" Kantaro cried as they walked away. "Get me out of here! Well, if you are going to walk away, you could throw a rope down! Hey! Don't leave me here! Someone, help!"

--

So here ends another Tactics drabblish thing. I would like to thank Fire Emblem MewMew for giving me the suggestion for this. Also, has anyone heard of the giant tornado in Iowa? It was only a town away from where I live. Scary.


	8. The Iron Folklorist Chef?

**The Iron Folklorist Chef?  
**

"You expect us to eat this?" Kantaro asked, poking a brown blob floating in his miso soup.

"Ichinomiya Kantaro, you should be happy that you have someone cooking for you!" Yoko cried, hugging her serving platter to her chest. "I slave all day cooking and cleaning and all the thanks I get is your complaining? Cook tomorrow's dinner yourself!" Yoko cried, running out of the room.

"She is coming back, right?" Haruka asked, slightly horrified at the thought of Kantaro cooking.

"I don't think so," Kantaro replied, happily slurping his soup.

"Someone please save me," Haruka muttered under his breath as he stared at the uneatable food in front of him.

--

"Haruka!" Kantaro yelled from the kitchen.

"No! I refuse! Leave me alone!" Haruka yelled back, his nerves worn thin by the constant fighting between the folklorist and the female kitsune over food.

"Haruka-san," Suzu said happily as she entered the house and saw him in the hall.

"No!" He cried, rushing out the door.

"What is wrong with Haruka?" Suzu asked as Yoko came to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't know," Yoko shrugged. "What do you want to do today? Kantaro is cooking supper so we can be out all afternoon."

"Okay," Suzu grinned. "Let's go get Rosalie and then go to the fair!"

"Sounds like fun," Yoko grinned, shepherding the girl out the door.

--

"I wonder what Kan-chan will make," Yoko sighed dreamily as she, Suzu and Rosalie wandered around the fair grounds.

"Hey, was that Kantaro?" Suzu suddenly yelled, pointing at a popular tea shop.

"It better not have been," Yoko said, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling them over to the tea shop entrance.

"I don't see him," Suzu sighed after standing there ten minutes. "Let's go, Yoko-san."

"Okay," Yoko grumbled, not satisfied that she hadn't been able to tell if Kantaro was in the shop or not.

Several hours later the three young women arrived back at the house, delicious smells drifting in the air.

"Smells good," Yoko sighed dreamily.

"Yeah," Suzu agreed.

"Good." Rosalie nodded, going to the door and opening it. She drifted down the hallway and into the dinning room, her eyes going round at the sight of a table laden with food.

"Kan-chan!" Yoko giggled as she entered the room. "It looks so good!"

"Thanks," Kantaro grinned as he brought a pot of tea into the room. "Haruka has been complaining for the last hour that he wanted to eat but you three weren't here so I stopped him."

"Humph," Haruka crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I eat now?"

"Yes, eat to your hearts content!" Kantaro raised his arms like he was flying as he spun into his seat.

"Itadakimasu," Yoko giggled as the dug in. "Kan-chan, I didn't know you were such a good cook!"

"Yeah," Haruka murmured.

"Well, I was going to make karaage and then I wanted kabayaki and onigiri, this was after Reiko-san came and told me that I needed to get my new manuscript in ASAP, so I just went over and saw Yuko and she made all of this." Kantaro grinned.

"You had Yuko-san make the food?!" Yoko stood up and pointed at Kantaro.

"Yes?" Kantaro looked up at her in confusion. "I thought you wanted a day off cooking."

"You were supposed to make it!" Yoko covered her face. "Idiot Kantaro!" She sobbed, running out of the room.

"Kantaro you idiot," Haruka shook his head as he stood and walked away, several onigiri tucked under his jacket.

"How disappointing," Suzu stood and took Rosalie's hand. "You can spend the night with me," she said as she pulled the blonde girl out the door.

"I guess no one liked it." Kantaro shrugged. "More for me."

* * *

Please, please, please, anyone with an idea for this story, review or pm me. I'm running out of ideas. Please?


	9. Sparkle

**Sparkle**

It sparkled in the sunlight, just like the vender had promised. Haruka quickly glanced around to make sure that Kantaro and Yoko weren't anywhere to be seen as he entered the house and went to his room. The door shut with a click and he leaned heavily on it, his new treasure clenched in his hand.

"Why does it sparkle?" He wondered out loud, holding up the crystal to the light. "Why does it give my heart hope?"

"Haruka!" Kantaro's sing song voice called. "Do you want to go demon hunting?"

"No!" Haruka yelled, making sure that the door was barricaded. "Go by yourself!"

"But Haruka," Kantaro whined, trying to open the door. "Yoko's making fish for supper."

Haruka instantly froze and cringed. "Fine, I'll come." He growled, angry at himself for allowing his "master" to find out about his fear of fish. Glancing around quickly, he placed his new treasure in the top drawer of the bureau and then went out the door.

--

The day was a total waste of time. The times when Kantaro wasn't bumbling around like and idiot he was in the clutches of a demon or an ugly old hag. Haruka had ended up saving his worthless master ten times in one hour that day, the grand total well over fifty. Kantaro didn't seem to care, and that, above all, ticked Haruka off the most.

"What would you have done if I wasn't there to save you?" He growled at Kantaro's back.

"I've managed to survive without you for almost twenty-eight years, thank you very much," Kantaro made a face at the black-winged tengu.

"Oh, and you survival instincts just disappeared when I showed up, did they?" Haruka growled.

"No, it's just easer to let you do all the hard work." Kantaro grinned.

Haruka stopped outside the front door, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Kantaro," he growled, this fingernails starting to grow longer. "Am I your slave? Do you use me like you use Yoko?"

"No, no, you aren't," Kantaro waved his hand. "Come on, Yoko's waiting for us."

"I'm not hungry," Haruka growled, pushing past his master and entering the house. He went straight to his room and shut the door with a loud slam, not caring that Yoko and Kantaro had very sensitive hearing. "Damn that man," he hissed, opening the drawer that had his newly acquired treasure in it. "He is the most annoying, arrogant, selfish..." He trailed off when his fingers came into contact with empty space. "Where is it!" He exploded, wrenching the door off it's frame in his hast to get to his master and strangle him.

"He's coming," Kantaro said in an eerie voice just as Haruka burst into the room.

"Where is it?" He yelled.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Yoko asked.

"My treasure!" Haruka boomed.

"What does it look like?" Kantaro questioned as he sipped his sake.

"I put up with you and you ridiculous schemes, and I put up with you making friends with every demon you can find and I even put up with the fact you like to make fun of me at every turn, but this is where I draw the line! Give it back!" Haruka yelled, grabbing the front of Kantaro's shirt. "Now!"

"Haruka," Suzu's soft voice came from across the room. "What is the matter?"

Haruka turned to see the daughter of Edogawa-dono standing there, her hands clenched over her heart.

"Kantaro stole something of mine," he sighed, releasing the man and turning away.

"Haruka," Suzu giggled, going over to him and taking his hand. "I have something for you."

She turned his hand over and allowed something red with a chain attached to fall into his open palm. "I saw this sitting on your dresser when I was helping Yoko clean and thought that it needed a chain on it so you could wear it around your neck, so it could always be with you." She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

Haruka slowly picked the chain out of his palm and gazed at the red crystal dangling from it. "Thank you, Suzu." He said humbly.

She gave him her best grin. "You're welcome."


	10. Oni Hunting

Oni Hunting

--

"Kan-chan, are you sure you want to go?" Yoko moaned as she helped him stuff his bag full of ofuda.

"Yoko-chan! Did you hear how much the client is going to pay me?" Kantaro grinned as he hoisted the bag onto his back.

"But Haruka isn't himself lately," Yoko glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Kantaro grinned like a bumbling idiot before yelling, "Haruka! Are you ready?"

"Kantaro, one of these days, I am going to hurt you," Haruka muttered as he appeared in the doorway. "What is it this time?" He grumbled.

"Some rich man came by saying that he has an oni problem in his mansion and wanted me to take care of it! He'll pay double the normal rate! Money!" Kantaro giggled as he danced around, holding an ofuda aloft.

"Why must I put up with this? I'm the oni eating tengu," Haruka sighed, bringing his hand to his face in annoyance.

"Good luck!" Yoko cried, pushing Kantaro to the door. "Be safe! Make money!"

"I will, Yoko-chan!" Kantaro giggled. "Come, Haruka! We must save the poor people from the oni!"

"We'll have to save them from the money loaners after you are done with them." Haruka grumbled as he followed Kantaro out the door and down the street. "Kantaro, have you ever considered not taking so much money from people?"

"Why would I do that?!" He muttered as he strolled up to a house and knocked on the door. "That's just silly." He grinned as a beautiful young woman opened the door.

"Ichinomiya-san, my husband told me that you would be over. Please, come in." She beckoned them inside. "That horrible oni has taken residence in the attic and screeches something fierce at night. We cannot sleep. My husband is a banker and has to get up early in the morning so it is imperative that you deal with it once and for all."

"Don't worry, ma'am! I take care of it!" Kantaro gave her his best grin before grabbing Haruka's arm and pulling him up the stairs. "We must deal with the oni quickly!"

"Why? So you can try to seduce the wife of the man who is paying you?" Haruka looked away in disappointment.

"Haruka," Kantaro moaned as he pulled himself up the stairs. "I don't do that."

"Sure," the black-winged tengu muttered as they made it to the attic and opened the door. Kantaro grabbed ofuda from his bag and yelled,

"Haruka, now!"

Silence met his statement as Haruka was standing in the doorway, staring at the side wall that was covered with sparkling glass.

"Haruka!" Kantaro moaned when the oni appeared and started chasing him. "Help!"

Twenty minutes later Kantaro was lying on the floor, doing his best imitation of a pile of putty while Haruka was still staring at the wall in awe.

"You like my wall," the oni asked, swooping down on Haruka.

"It is very pretty," Haruka replied absentmindedly, slashing his claws over the oni's chest. "I think I'll make it mine."

"Thanks, Haruka." Kantaro moaned as he sat up. "Time to go get money!"

"Kantaro," Haruka said, leaning over his master with a crazed look in his eye. "Get me sparkly things…"

"Okay! Okay! I'll ask the lady if you can have them! Just don't eat me." Kantaro yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"Sparkly," Haruka said.


	11. The Kitten Saga, part 1

The Kitten Saga, part 1

--

It was the cutest thing that Kantaro had ever seen and naturally, he _wanted_ it. It didn't matter that he had no way of taking care of it and it would be another mouth to feed but he didn't _care_.

He _wanted_ the kitten in the window.

The shop owner looked at him funny when he barged in and demanded to have the kitten but was more than willing to let him have it. Its mother was a stray, the shop owner said; it had given birth on his door set and then died, leaving him with twelve kittens. The one in the window was the last one.

Kantaro had beamed when the small gray-blue kitten was placed in his arms and then ran out the door like a schoolboy not like the almost thirty-year-old he was; he never once stopped to think about what Haruka and Yoko would say about this new development…

--

It was the most annoying thing on the face of the earth. Sure it's fur was softer than silk and it's pathetic meow was enough to set anyone's heart to tears but it was down right _annoying_.

Yoko glared at the _thing_ sitting across from her. When Kantaro had burst through the door only an hour ago with the kitten she had at first though that he had gotten a present for either Rosalie or Suzu but no, he had said that _he_ was keeping it.

_"Why!" She had cried as he sat it down and it started exploring it's new surroundings._

_"It's cute!" Kantaro beamed._

_"Haruka's cute too but I wouldn't keep him as a pet," Yoko sighed._

_Haruka glanced up from where he was reading the newspaper before going back to it._

_"And you are cute too, Yoko-chan," Kantaro giggled as he watched the kitten try and climb up on the table to get to the snack Haruka was eating. "When you are in fox form. You two should get along great!"_

"Now listen here," Yoko growled as the cat glanced up at her and blinked it's cute eyelashes. Her heart almost melted but she hardened her resolve. "You will do everything I say, no matter _what_. I look after this place. I clean it and I make the meals. If you go against me, you will be in big trouble."

"Meow," the kitten cried before running down the hallway.

"You scared it." Hakura said.

"I did not," Yoko huffed.

"Whatever," Haruka muttered walking away.

"Kan-chan," Yoko snuffled. "Do you exist to annoy me?"

A crash came from the other room, giving her her answer.

"Kan-chan," she sobbed as she grabbed her broom.

--

The kitten apparently didn't know that Haruka was the most feared oni eater on the face of the earth or he was sure that it would not be curled up in his sparkly glass drawer, fast asleep.

He stood there glaring at it for a long time but it didn't notice and then it started to _purr_.

"Infernal creature." Haruka growled, picking it up and holding it aloft.

"Meow!" It cried, struggling against his hand.

"This is my room. Not yours." He growled as he put it down in the hallway and then slammed his door. He got ready for bed and slid in between the sheets, quite sure that had latched the door. He dropped into sleep and dreamed of sparkly things, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow...

--

"Catch it!" Yoko cried, waving her broom in an attempt to force the kitten out from under the table.

Haruka swiped his hand and just touched the kitten's tail before it darted away.

"Gah!" Yoko cried, looking at the upturned table that had not a moment ago been laden with food. "That cat is a bakeneko! Haruka, exorcise it!"

"Despite how it acts, it is a normal cat," Haruka sighed, looking at the lumps of food on the floor. They had been having his favorite, too.

"I don't care! We have to get rid of it! It is a monster!" Yoko sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "All that food... Wasted."

"Yeah," Haruka muttered, still staring at the lumps that was the deliciously flavored meet he had been eating before the kitten attack.

"That does it!" Yoko growled, he fox ears appearing. "I will get rid of it, even if it breaks Kan-chan's heart. That cat is just too much of a menace to be allowed to stay!"

"But how are we going to get rid of it?" Haruka muttered.

"We'll give it to Suzu or Rosalie. Once they have it Kan-chan can never get it back!" Yoko laughed. "Haruka! To Suzu's!"

"I have a bad felling about this," Haruka sighed.


	12. The Kitten Saga, part 2

Kantaro stood next to the window as Haruka and Yoko flew away with the cat. "So," he said dryly, pealing an orange, "You two are getting rid of the bakeneko that I exorcised, are you? Well, I guess it was annoying…"

--

"Suzu," Yoko called as she pounded on the Edogawa's front door. "It's Yoko and Haruka! Please open the door."

"Um, who are you?" A voice behind them asked.

"I'm Yoko and this is Haruka. We are here to see Suzu-chan." Yoko tightened her grip on the cat. "Can we see her?"

"Unfortunately, Edogawa-sama and his daughters are not here today." The man glanced at them suspiciously. "I do not know how you got onto the grounds but kindly leave. Suzu-sama is allergic to cats."

"Oh," Yoko sighed, glancing down at the cat. "I guess that we can go and see if Rosalie wants it."

"Would Hasumi want her to have a pet?" Haruka frowned.

"Who cares?" Yoko replied. "Hurry up! If we get there on time, he'll have to offer us tea!"

"You always are thinking about money, aren't you?" Haruka sighed as he picked up Yoko and flew away.

--

"I do not see why you two just showed up unannounced and brought a cat," Hasumi sighed as he set out tea.

"We already went over to Suzu's and her gardener said that she can't have a cat because she is allergic so we thought that Rosalie would like a pet." Yoko said as she sipped her tea. "So, would Rosalie like a pet?"

"I do not know. We have never considered the option of Rosalie having a pet." Hasumi took the cat from Yoko. "It does seem to be a fine specimen…"

"You'll take it? Good!" Yoko grinned. "Well, see you later!" She called over her shoulder as she dragged Haruka out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling that they did not want you?" Hasumi questioned the cat.

"Meow," it replied, letting out a purr.

"Oh well," Hasumi grinned. "Rosalie will be happy."

--

"So," Kantaro said that evening at supper. "What happened to the cutest kitten in the world?"

"Um," Yoko started squirming. "It… ran away?"

"Really?" Kantaro frowned. "That's sad. I should call Hasumi and tell him about it…"

"No! Don't!" Yoko cried, grabbing his leg.

"Yoko-chan?" Kantaro frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just… Last time you talked to Hasumi you two started a huge fight." Yoko lied. "Right, Haruka?"

"Uh," Haruka replied as he chewed a piece of bread.

"Haruka," Yoko hissed, kicking him under the table. "You saw it run away, right?"

"Sure." Haruka said with his deadpan expression. "I opened the door to get some fresh air and it ran out. Pity. It was cute."

"Really?" Kantaro giggled at Haruka's sad expression. "Then I'll just have to get another one!"

"NO!" Both Yoko and Haruka yelled.

"Ichinomiya!" Sugino yelled, entering the house through the window. "How dare you!"

"What did I do this time?" Kantaro sighed, used to Sugino accusing him of doing something bad to Mu-chan.

"You gave away that kitten! That kitten in the window! The _bakeneko_ possessed kitten." Sugino fumed.

"I know," Kantaro rolled his eyes. "But I'm not the one that gave it away. That would have been Yoko and Haruka."

Yoko had the decency to look embarrassed where Haruka just continued eating.

"It was possessed?" Yoko said squeamishly.

"Don't worry, you gave it to Hasumi, right?" Kantaro laughed evilly. "He can take care of it…"


	13. The Kitten Saga, part 3

_Damn you, Ichinomiya_, Hasumi thought as he watched Rosalie play with the bakeneko possessed kitten. _Why did you send your demon over with that thing?_ He pressed his hand to his forehead. _It's not just to annoy me, is it? You secretly know in your heart of hearts that I can see then, too, don't you? You've known since we first met._

"Ryōkan," Rosalie called.

"Yes, Rosalie-chan?" He replied as he walked over to her.

"Are we having supper?" She asked.

"Of course, what would you like?" He smiled.

"Dumplings," she said, stroking the cat's fur.

"Dumplings it is then," Hasumi laughed.

--

Later that night, Hasumi stood outside, the bakeneko cradled in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know that Rosalie loves you but I cannot have you wondering around my house like this. I promise that I will send you back painlessly."

Hasumi continued to stroke the cat's fur until it was enveloped in a golden light and disappeared.

"You aren't as bad as your colleague," Sugino said from beside him. "That fool Ichinomiya had that thing at his house for days before Demon eater finally got fed up and brought it here. Ichinomiya didn't want to get rid of it. Foolish man."

"Ichinomiya likes to see how far he can push a person. He is not bad, just annoying," Hasumi sighed. "He is still more powerful than me, though. If he wasn't such a slacker, he would me the most successful exorcist in Nihon."

"I though you didn't like him," Sugino muttered, hugging Mū-chan closer.

"It is not that I do not like him, he just annoys me most of the time with his flighty attitude. He was the best student when he worked at it and didn't sneak around exorcising youkai on exam days." Hasumi chuckled. "Ichinomiya isn't that bad."

"Even though your whole goal in life was also to find the oni-eating tengu and unseal him?" Sugino glared at Hasumi. You give up on your dreams too easily. You are such a human."

"The last time I looked, you were born a human as well, Sugino-sama," Hasumi sighed. "May I borrow Mū-chan for Rosalie, at least until I get a new cat?"

"Hup," Sugino stuck his nose up in the air but he slowly handed over Mū-chan.

"Thank you," Hasumi smiled.

--

"Ichinomiya, the fires of Hell won't be enough to relieve my wrath!" Sugino yelled as he burst into the house.

"I'm sure they aren't," Kantaro sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"Mū-chan!"

"Great," Yoko sighed. "What happened this time?"

"That girl with the blond hair has her!"

"Rosalie?" Kantaro asked as he poured himself tea.

"Yes, all because of that _bekeneko_! My wife has had to sacrifice herself because of you!" Sugino fumed.

"I'm sure," Kantaro sighed as he stared longingly at the window, hoping that Sugino would leave already. "You know what?" He said as he stood. "I'm going out right now to buy a new cat for Rosalie-chan so you can have Mū-chan back."

"Really?" Sugino looked at Kantaro in surprise. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Kantaro shook his head. "What took you so long to figure it out?"

--

Kantaro cuddled the golden kitten in his arms as he walked up the path to Hasumi's house, hoping that he could get in and out without talking to the man.

"Rosalie-chan," he called.

"Where is Lucifer?" She asked from behind him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, spinning around to look at her. "Haruka is at home," he chuckled. "I just wanted to bring this over to you," he said as he held out the kitten.

"Why?" She frowned up at him. "Ryōkan exorcised the other cat last night and then gave me this," she looked down at Mū-chan.

"I see," Kantaro chuckled evilly. That Hasumi had been calling him crazy for years and it turned out that he could exorcise spirits, too? "Here you go, Rosalie-chan," he said as he placed the kitten in her arms. "I have to go home and plot your father's demise, I mean go home and ask Yoko when you can come over to our house." He waved his hand as he dashed down the path, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
